


All Over And Done With (sort of)

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [16]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Mitchsen - Freeform, chasie, hfdjdhd, small triggering moment, tom's an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Summary: Just saying, there is a small triggering moment in the beginning.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 5





	All Over And Done With (sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, there is a small triggering moment in the beginning.

_ *The morning after their party* _

** Aubrey's Pov **

I wake up to the sun shining into Beca's room. I really need to go to the bathroom. I slowly mingle out of Beca's grip. Once I do I see quite a few scars on the inside of her arms. No wonder why she always wore long sleeves, sweatshirts, or jackets so much. I'll ask her later. I grab an underwear and a bra and put them on along with an over-sized sweatshirt I found in Beca's closet. Once I'm somewhat clothed, as silently walk out of the room to get to the bathroom.

** Beca's Pov **

I wake up to an empty bed. _Hmm maybe Aubrey went to_ _work or something._ I think. I roll over to grab my phone to notice that I'm butt naked. I smirk remembering the fun I had last night. I then realize that since I'm naked Aubrey must have seen the scars on my arms. I get off my bed and put a sweatshirt and sweatpants on. I head into the kitchen to see Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe eating assuming the rest of the Bellas went out of something.

"Morning sleepy head!" Aubrey says hugging me then giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"G'mornin' babe" I say sleepily.

"Did ya have a good night?" Stacie said smirking.

"Yes I very much did. Did you?" I say giving Aubrey a wink.

"Oh totes. An aca-awesome night! I can not wait 'till the next time we-"

"Okay enough about that! Why don't we take a walk in the park?" Aubrey said cutting Stacie off.

"Sure! I'm gonna go get changed then!" Chloe says giving Stacie a kiss on the cheek then leaving along with most of the other Bella's leaving me ,Aubrey, and Stacie still in the kitchen/dining room.

"I'm going to get ready too!" Stacie said finishing her food then leaving. "DON'T HAVE SEX ON THE COUNTER!" Stacie said before jogging up the stairs. I almost choked on the water I was drinking.

"Becs why'd you do it?" Aubrey said quietly. I looked to her confused. She grabbed my arm then rolled my sleeve up.

"Oh that..." I said looking down while getting out of Aubrey's grip then rolling my sleeve back down. I sigh.

"Why did you do it?" Aubrey says. I look up and make eye contact with her.

"I didn't do it recently. I'll just start from the beginning." I start and take a deep breath. "It started in high school. I was always bullied almost everyday. I never had many friends. I was too... different from the other girls. On top of the bullying my mother got into a car crash a-and d-died at the scene." I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. Aubrey hugs me tightly with tears in her eyes aswell.

"You don't have to continue hun." Aubrey says.

"No no. I started the story, now I have to finish it." I say and Aubrey nods. "Before my mom left for work that morning, we had a fight about how I'm so closed off to everyone. I got so mad that the last words I said to her were 'I hate you'. Now I feel so guilty. I turned to cutting the day my dad and I were told she had died. My father turn to alcohol. For months, he would yell and beat me because it was apparently my fault my mom had died. That made me want to cut more. Luckily he stopped he had met some woman the bar, who is now my step monster. I had stopped cutting after. Then umm... I had cut a few times before we got together." I finish and wiped the tears of my face with my tears.

"I'm so sorry Becs. There's nothing to worry about now it's all over and done with. Plus you have me and the Bellas." Aubrey said wiping away her own tears then hugging me again.

"Umm... Bree?" I say

"Yeah?"

"How long have you umm... liked me for before we got together?"

"Since the first time I saw you at the activities fair." She says and I give her a very passionate kiss.

"C'mon we should go get ready." I said heading upstairs to my room.

~~~~~~~~

_ *At the park* _

Currently me, Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe are walking through the park. Me and Aubrey are walking hand in hand and Stacie and Chloe are too. I left go of Aubrey's hand. I see that she frowns. I run towards Stacie.

"Tag you're it!" I say tagging Stacie then running away laughing. I see Stacie tag Aubrey then whispering something in her ear. Then all of a sudden Aubrey starts to sprint towards me. I run around the park. Aubrey gives up and tags Chloe, then Chloe chases after Stacie and tags her. Stacie runs after Aubrey again and tags her. Aubrey looks around after being tagged then spots me hiding under the playground. I see Aubrey sprinting at me again and I run around the park more.

"Hope you took that cardio seriously Mitchell!" I hear Aubrey yell at me.

"No need I was on the track team in all of high school!" I yell back. Suddenly I get tackled to the ground by Aubrey.

"Jeez you're fast for your height." Aubrey says out of breath.

"Thanks" I say then leaning up to kiss her.

"Get a room you two!" Stacie says as me and Aubrey pull away from each other. I roll my eyes.

~~~~~~~

** Chloe's Pov **

Me, Stacie, Aubrey, and Beca are back at the Bellas household. Me and Stacie go to my while Beca and Aubrey stay in the living room. Me and Stacie connect our lips the second the door closes. It immediately gets heated. A minute or so into our make out session a realization hit me. _I still haven't broken up with Tom. Shit._ I pull away from Stacie, look down and fidget with my fingers, and sit up. I see Stacie looking at me confused out of the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong babe?" Stacie says concerned.

"I-I still haven't broken up Tom yet." I say quietly.

"W-what? Just do it now."

"I'm scared Stace."

"Don't worry Chlo, I'll be with you."

"O-okay" I say then grab my phone and dial Tom's number. "Ready?"

"Only if you are." she says then kisses my cheek.

"Here goes." I say then press call. After a few rings he finally picks up. I put the call on speaker so Stacie hears.

"Hey babe!" he says. I take a deep breath.

"Tom we need to break up." I say.

"What?!!? No you're not breaking up with me!"

"Yes I am Tom I no longer have feelings for you!"

"You know what!?!?! You better be on the look out Beale!" he says then ends the call. I look towards Stacie in fear.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask.

"I don't know. But, I do know that you're gonna stay in my site until this is sorted out.

"We should tell Becs and Bree."

"Good idea." she says then we run out my room and down the stairs.


End file.
